MNOLG-style Character Creation Kit
's sprite in MNOLGSCCK.]] The MNOLG-style Character Creation Kit was made by Matoran Onknu. Kit Overview The MNOLG-style Character Creation Kit is a kit that's truly unique from any other kit known to BZPower. Although some images were screen-captured straight from the Mata Nui Online Games and then cleaned up, most were tediously hand-pixeled by Matoran Onknu to resemble the style of the games, both of which were created by Templar Studios. The kit contains a wide array of masks and bodies as well as a few tools. It also includes a color pallate with every color used in LEGO Bionicle sets. Kit History The kit topic first appeared on BZPower October 16, 2006. Upon its release the kit contained little more than a basic Matoran body, all of the 2001 & Toa Metru Kanohi, and the color pallate. Since then, the collection of available masks has grown to include the Hau Nuva, Miru Nuva, Kakama Nuva, Avohkii, Kraakhan, Rode, Olmak, Kualsi, Noble Kiril, Arthron, Faxon, Volitak, and Zatth. Three other masks included are a Calix and an Elda designed after BZPower member bonesiii's "coolified" style and an unnamed mask from Ignition #1. The latter is often nicknamed as either a "Noble Sanok" or a "Zombie Mask". Most of these masks can also be found in a Metru-striped style and all can be found in an infected style. The three remaining Nuva masks (Akaku Nuva, Kaukau Nuva, Pakari Nuva) have not been added due to the fact that they never appeared at the correct angle in the website Bohrok-Kal flash animations. Matoran Onknu has made several tries to hand-pixelate them, but so far has not achieved success. Also to be found in the current version of the kit are the McToran, Metruan, Balta-style Voytaoran, Tahu Mata, Tahu Nuva, and Turaga Vakama bodies, several Matoran tools, and toppers for the Turaga staff. Fan Creations Throughout the entire topic one can find many MNOLG-style creations made by fans of the kit. Over the past years since the kits release, fans have made or screen-captured their own bodies, tools, masks, Rahi, color schemes, backgrounds, and countless other objects. Takuma Nuva's Contributions While the fans have supplied a seemingly endless number of MNOLG-style images for the kit, only two people have worked on the kit officially. Shortly after joining BZPower, member Takuma Nuva found the kit and began playing around with it. After he was through just showing off characters he made like everybody else, he began posting doctored, screen-captured Matoran tools and screen-captured backgrounds. Matoran Onknu returned to the topic after a period of sickness and took notice of the various tools Takuma Nuva posted. At Onknu's request, Takuma Nuva submitted a colaboration of all the tools he had done thus far and Matoran Onknu posted a copy of them on the front page. Later on, Takuma Nuva would again make a kit contribution by screen-capturing and doctoring toppers for the staff the Turaga body held. Matoran Onknu then balanced the shading on these and posted them on the front page. Further along, Takuma Nuva began the very long and tedious process of coloring the numerous Kanohi to look like the infected masks as they were seen in the first Mata Nui Online Game. After a period of about a month, Takuma Nuva finally finished the final Kanohi and Matoran Onknu once again posted them on the first page. Now, whenever Matoran Onknu releases a new mask Takuma Nuva will re-color it to the infected-look and add it to the image as linked to on the front page. Takuma Nuva even had his own series of animated comics using the MNOLG-style kit. At one point in time, Takuma Nuva posted several MNOLG-style Rahi (once again, screen-captured and doctored). It is inferred that Matoran Onknu had intended to add these to the front page as well, but for reasons unknown he never did. External Links BZPower Topic Category: Sprite Kits